The Birth of Matsu Her-O
by MatsuHerO
Summary: A hero is born to save the multiverse.
1. Chapter 1

Matsu Hiro sat in his seventh period English class and looked out the window, bored out of his mind because he was already the smartest kid in his school. There was nothing here he could learn, unless it was how to doodle his beloved in his notebook. He was becoming very good at it, and while he knew that in another level of the Fictosphere where all things dwelt, his beloved Bridgette may not love him back, but he was lucky to be on a level where she did, indeed, love him. He sketched another portrait of her, each more perfect than the last, and forced his mind to wander lest it become engulfed in the tedium that was The Grapes of Wrath. Suddenly, he looked out the window and saw the sky tear open, allowing a gargantuan warship to blot out the sun and terrify the rest of his class. Matsu would not be so easily cowed, however, and he opened the nearest window and slid down the water-pipe just as the inhabitants of the warship touched down, unleashing fiery death upon the other students. Derrek Marshall screamed as he ran past, engulfed in flames, and Matsu considered saving him, despite the fact that Derrek had always tortured him but Matsu was above such petty things as revenge, but part of the school fell on Derrek.

"You lived as you died," said Matsu, coolly, and he saw a shaft of pure darkness shoot from the ship.

Bridgette ran up to him and grabbed his arm, which was slim but powerful. She was trembling, and asked, "What's going on?"

"We're being invaded," said Matsu, with the certainty of knowledge. "Invaded by a being of the utmost evil."

The shaft of darkness touched down in front of him, and surely enough, a female shape emerged, dressed in a traditional Japanese schoolgirl's uniform with twin braids jutting from the sides of her head, almost like a demon's horns but much more sinister. The woman sneered, "Ah, Matsu Her-O. I have heard about you and your prowess at Dark Souls and I find you quite alluring. You should join me and together we can sweep the Fictosphere and remake it in our own image!"

Matsu shook his head, his hair which had achieved the spikiness he had tried to obtain for so long having been obtained at some point previous so the spikes now gave the shaking of his head a pleasant additional movement, and said, "Sorry, Sailor Moon. While you are attractive, my heart belongs to another."

Sailor Moon scowled at Matsu and said, in a harsh whisper, "If I can't have you, then no woman can." She surged forward and tore Bridgette off Matsu's arm, tearing his beloved's shirt in the process in a modest way.

Bridgette cried, "Matsu!"

Matsu yelled at Sailor Moon, a wordless scream born of the deepest fury, and thrust a single finger at her, "You won't get away with it, you servant of Satan!"

Sailor Moon looked over her shoulder at him, her eyes red. "I told you, if I couldn't have you, then no one could!"

A bright red flash erupted from Sailor Moon's eyes, and it was the last thing Matsu knew.

#

Matsu was awoken, floating naked in a vast white emptiness. He was completely naked, and had to use both hands to cover himself, but he felt that this show at modesty was unneeded, especially since a voice echoed through the emptiness.

"Matsu Hiro, most beloved of my creations, son I wish I had, you have been struck down by the most vile creature within the Fictosphere, but it was all part of my plan," said God. "I have need of you, and only by breaking you down can I build you up. Matsu, become Matsu Her-O!"

Matsu felt the power well up within him, and his already toned body became filled with the power of a Kryptonian Super Saiyan infused with the mystic power of the Sorcerer Supreme. The only part of him that couldn't handle it was the area around his eye, but this resulted in a really cool scar over his eye.

"You will need all these powers and more to defeat Sailor Moon," said God. "Now go forth, Matsu Her-O, for my greater glory!"

#

The sky broke open once again, only this time instead of a great abyssal battleship, a beacon of the purest light appeared in the sky. Matsu looked down upon the world and saw his body become disintegrated by Sailor Moon. He screamed and flew forth, the light coursing off his body and destroying the legion of Sailor Senshi demons that had filled the sky to stop Matsu's descent upon their leader. They weren't even flies to Matsu, and they burned away before touching him, and he headed straight towards Sailor Moon. With a mighty punch he knocked Sailor Moon to the ground, He caught Bridgette with his other arm.

"I would never let anything happen to you," he said. "Derrek would have probably let you die, though."

"I know that," said Bridgette. "I'm glad I was never foolish enough to not love you."

"Not so fast," said Sailor Moon. "You may be powerful, but infused with the power of Lucifer, I am stronger still!"

She grabbed Bridgette again and threw Matsu to the ground. She teleported and when she returned, Bridgette was nowhere to be seen. Sailor Moon let herself fall from the atmosphere, her elbow out and ready to puncture Matsu straight through. Matsu rolled out the way, but it was just enough time for Sailor Moon to fly off towards the horizon.

"Catch me if you can, Matsu Her-O," said Sailor Moon.

"I will," said Matsu. "I will."

TO BE CONTINUED.


	2. Chapter 2

Matsu hurled towards the horizon at the speed of sound, but his quarry was nowhere to be seen. He looked around and found himself somewhere on the African Savannah, if the lions and zebras were any judge. One zebra in particular caught Matsu's eye, as it was fighting against a pride of lionesses with a fighting spirit almost akin to Matsu's own.

"I would never normally disrupt nature, but that noble beast shall be my steed," said Matsu, and he sprang into action, helping the zebra fend off its attackers. Once the lionesses were gone, the zebra reared and whinnied, and a light shone from the heavens and settled upon the zebra, and it began to speak.

"Matsu Her-O," said the voice, the voice he knew well, the voice of God. "Sailor Moon and her evil leader have escaped this plane of reality and escaped into the Fictosphere. You alone must stop them."

"I can't do it alone," said Matsu Her-O, even though he probably could if he really wanted to.

"I have considered that," said God, and suddenly, the zebra both contracted and expanded into the largest and most majestic dimensional skimmer Matsu Her-O had ever seen.

"I shall call this ship the Armageddon Zebra, and with it, I shall save Bridgette and the Fictosphere from the evils of Sailor Moon and her mysterious boss. I shall gather like-minded allies and together we will become the ultimate Her-O force!"

"There is also a mech on the ship," said God. "One that only you can pilot."

"Excellent," said Matsu. "I shall call it the Gladius."

He entered the ship and punched in some coordinates. He hoped his enemies knew that he was coming. There was nothing they could do to stop him, and he would follow their evil throughout the planes of the Fictosphere.


End file.
